In today's consumer market, there are numerous types of products which require a discrete portion of a first web to be separated from the first web and to be bonded to a second web. Disposable absorbent articles, such as diapers, training pants, sanitary napkins, pantiliners, and incontinence products, including undergarments, briefs, pants and pads, are representative products which rely on the merging of discrete portions of a first web with a second continuous web. Many times, the first and second webs are traveling at different speeds and the transfer may need to take place at high speeds. For example, it may be necessary to bond a discrete portion of a first web to a second web at speeds exceeding 100 feet per minute.
During manufacture of the absorbent article, the first web is typically a continuous roll of material that is advanced to a forming apparatus. At the forming apparatus, sections of the first web are formed into the initial shape(s) of the discrete portion(s) while other sections of the first web are trimmed away as waste. During this forming phase of the manufacturing process, the initial shapes of the discrete portion(s) remain connected to each other via a ribbon which is a section of the first web that has not been formed into the initial shape of the discrete portion(s). The ribbon is then utilized to advance the string of discrete portions through the manufacturing process. Generally, the ribbon pulls the string of discrete portions to a converting mechanism which is typically a linear knife cutter capable of severing the discrete portion from the ribbon. The cutting is usually performed as the ribbon is advanced through a nip formed by the rotating knife coming into close proximity or contact with an anvil or backup roll. Once separated from the ribbon, the discrete portion is then carried via various rolls, typically vacuum rolls, to a location where the discrete portion can be bonded to the second web.
The use of a ribbon to transport the discrete portion, however, limits the shape, dimension and configuration of the discrete portion. As the separation of the individual discrete portion from the string of discrete portions occurs with the use of a linear knife cutter, the discrete portion has a linear cut edge in the cross-direction as it is cut. Attempting to decrease the amount of ribbon to minimize the size of the linear edge of the discrete portion can increase the amount of stress on the ribbon as it pulls the string of discrete portions through the manufacturing process. The increase in stress can result in an increase of manufacturing problems such as premature separation of the discrete portion from the first web, as well as damage, stretching, skewing, wrinkling, etc. to the discrete portion.
The use of a ribbon to transport the discrete portion further limits the shape, dimension, and configuration of the discrete portion as skewing may occur as the ribbon is pulled through the manufacturing process. The skewing of the ribbon can result in misalignment of the discrete portion at the converting mechanism. Such misalignment can result in a cutting of the discrete portion in an incorrect location at the converting mechanism. A misaligned discrete portion, therefore, can result in a malformed absorbent article which is not usable.
As a result of the shortcomings noted above, discrete portions have remained simple and uncomplicated in their shape, dimension, and configuration. Thus, there is a need for a method of manufacturing absorbent articles without the requirement of a ribbon. There is a need for a method of manufacturing absorbent articles wherein the absorbent articles can be provided with discrete portions having different shapes, dimensions and/or configurations. There is a need for proving an absorbent article having such a discrete portion.